Naruto, le ninja légendaire
by Rider01
Summary: Voici mon premier sur Histoire Naruto.   Elevé par Les Deux Sannin Légendaire comment changera t-il la vie de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ?  Voilà son histoire.
1. Prologue

Le combat entre Minato connu, sous le noms de Yondaime hokage, et Kyubi, le démon à neuf queues, venait de se terminer. 

Jiraya,un des sannins connus sous le noms d'ermite des crapauds et sensei de Minato, Tsunade comme Jiraya un sannins appelé princesse des limaces, Hiruzen Sarutobi troisième hokage et Hiashi Huyga chef du clan Huyga et meilleur amis de Minato se tenaient près de lui. Les larmes perlaient à leurs tenait Naruto, son fils, dans ses bras. Kyuubi était scellé en lui. Un être si jeune, si fragile, et pourtant maintenant remplit d'une telle puissance...

Minato rassembla ses dernière force et demanda une dernière faveur à ses amis :  
Minato- Je t'en prie sensei, Tsunade... Prenez Naruto avec vous, et emporte loin de Konoha et entrainez le jusqu'à qu'il soit assez puissant pour se débrouiller tout seuls... Hiruzen je sais que ça serait difficile mais fait le passer pour le héros de konoha pas pour la réincarnation de kuybi et Hiashi prend soins de mon fils...

Tout les autres- Nous te le promettons.

L'hokage laissa ses yeux se fermer pour un sommeil éternel, toujours souriant.

Jiraya et Tsunade quitta Konoha avec Naruto et laissa le troisième et Hiashi reconstruire Konoha.


	2. Chapter 1

**12 ans plus tard:**

Cela fait maintenant douze ans que Kuybi a disparu en même temps que le Quatrième Hokage.

Le village de Konoha se reconstruisait petit a petit sous le règne du troisième Hokage qui a reprit les fonctions après la mort de Minato.

Hiashi huyga alla, chaque année depuis la mort de son ami, rendre visite a Naruto et aux sannins avec sa fille Hinata. Il était fière du garçon qui était souriant et devenaient de plus en plus fort chaque année, il lui rappelait beaucoup Minato.

Hinata était devenu très fort mais toujours aussi timide et gentil surtout devant naruto, c'est lui qui la donné le courage devenir ce quelle est, elle l'admirait beaucoup, elle faisait la fierté de son père et il était heureux que les deux enfants s'entendaient bien. Mais a Konoha elle ne pouvait pas montré toute sa capacité sous ordre de son père et de son sensei Tsunade. Elle doit se faire passer pour un apprenti normale et a scellé plus de la moitié de sa force car elle était plus puissante que certain chûnin peu être un même certain jounin.

Naruto lui était un enfant gentil, calme toujours souriant, il a commencé sa formation de shinobi avec Jiraya et Tsunade depuis l'âge de 2 ans et maintenant âgé de 12 ans il maitrisait les techniques de Jiraya, Tsunade et même de son père. Les deux sannins étaient époustouflés par la puissance, sa vitesse de réflexion, sa détermination, son caractère blagueur (comme celle de sa mère)et son rêve qui est de devenir Hokage alors qu'il ne sait même pas qui était son père, la vitesse dont il maitrisait les techniques et il étaient mêmes meilleur que Jiraya dans le mode sennins. Il aimait être avec Hinata a chaque fois qu'elle arrivait chez lui on ne pouvait pas les séparer. ils parlaient de tous, mêmes si Hinata passait plus de temps a rougir ou s'évanouir lorsque Naruto était trop proche d'elle ou a certain remarque qu'il faisait.

**A Konoha**

Ce matin la le troisième de Hokage était dans son bureau et discutait de la disposition des équipes de ninja qui ont réussi le test de l'académie et qui sont apte a devenir genin de KONOHA mais aussi de Naruto qui arrivait avec ces deux élèves le lendemains pour qu'il puisse enfin devenir ninja du village de la feuille comme dans la lettre laissé par son père qu'il avait dans le bureau après sa remise en fonction.

_**Hokage- Alors tu peux me dire qui sont les personnes qui reste a classé Iruka ?**_

_**Iruka- Il reste Hinata Huyga, Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno et Kiba Inuzuka.**_

_**Hokage- Je propose de mettre Shino Hinata et Kiba dans la même équipe avec comme sensei Kurenaï Yūhi.**_

_**Mizuki- Mais Hokage-sama que fait on de Sasuke et Sakura ?**_

_**Hokage- Ils feront parti de l'équipe 7 avec Kakashi a leur tête et un coéquipier qui devrait arrivé demain matin juste avant la répartition des équipes. **_

_**L'hokage sourit en pensant que Naruto arrive demain.**_

_**Iruka- Et qui est cette personnes Hokage-sama ?**_

_**Hokage- Il s'appelle Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Maintenant laissé moi j'ai du travail a Faire.**_

_**Mizuki et Hiruka- Hai Hokage-sama.**_

Ils s'en allèrent en laissant l'hokage avec un montagne de dossier a finir. Le veille homme soupira en disant- Qu'est ce qui m'a pousser devenir hokage.

**Pas loin de Konoha**

deux personnes allait arriver a Konoha. L'un,avait douze ans, des cheveux couleur or qui lui arrivait jusqu'à ses épaules des yeux bleus d'une extrême beauté, en fait il ressemblait beaucoup au Yondaime sauf pour les trois cicatrices sur chaque joue. Il portait un tee shirt bleu avec un tourbillon rouge dans le dos avec un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un long manteau de couleur noir a flamme rouge, et il lisait un livre.

L'autre un homme d'une cinquante d'année avec d'étrange trait sur son visage, on dirait qu'il faisait partit d'un cirque, il avait des cheveux blanc et regarda droit devant lui avec un sourire en pensant au père de l'enfant.

_**Naruto- Dites ero-sennin pourquoi Oba-chan n'est pas parti avec nous ?**_

J_**iraya- naruto arrête de m' appelé comme ça et pour ton information Tsunade a encore des choses a régler la bas. Alors pas trop stresser d'aller a konoha, ça fait trois ans que nous ne somme pas aller la bas.**_

_**Naruto- Un peu mais je suis plutôt excité de revoir oji et aussi hinata-chan mais aussi hiashi-dono.**_

_**Jiraya- Alors comment trouve tu mon dernier livre naruto ? **_

_**Naruto- Même si je ne comprends que la moitié des choses c'est le mieux que vous avez fait pour l'instant.**_

_**Jiraya- tu vois que tu aime finalement mon livre, je te l'avait dit que c'était du grand art mais n'oublie pas, ne lis jamais ce livre devant Tsunade sinon je risque d'avoir des problèmes.**_

_**Naruto- c'est pas ma faute si vous êtes un pervers qui passe le plus de son temps a regarder les femmes aux sources chaudes.**_

_**Jiraya- je ne suis pas un pervers, j'ai besoin d'inspiration pour mes livres. Naruto n'oublie pas qu'a konoha tu ne doit pas utiliser plus de 10% de ta capacité et n'enlève sous aucun prétexte tes poids. Tu dois te montrer au même niveau que les genin de konoha...**_

_**naruto-(exaspéré) je sais sensei. **_

Et oui le livre que naruto lit en se moment est bien **« Le paradis du batifolage »**.

Deux plus tard ils arrivèrent aux portes de konoha, il était environs 17 H 30.

Il décidèrent d'abord d'aller trouver un hôtel pour la nuit puis d'aller voir l'hokage.

Ils arrivèrent au palais de l'hokage 1 heure plus tard frappèrent a la porte et attendirent.

_**Hokage-(en criant) ENTREZ.**_

Naruto et Jiraya entrèrent dans le bureau et remarquèrent le nombre incalculable de papier a signer.

_**Naruto- (avec un immense sourire moqueur) alors oji-san toujours autant de travail.**_

_**Hokage- ah naruto, Jiraya je ne vous attendaient pas avant demain matin mais ou est Tsunade ?**_

_**Jiraya- Tsunade a encore des choses a régler avec le maire du village et comme nous savons que la répartition des équipes étaient demain on a décidé d'arriver un jour avant.**_

_**Hokage- ah ok je suis content que vous soyez la (se tournant vers naruto avec un grand sourire) surtout toi naruto, tu as grandi en 3 ans. Alors près pour devenir ninja ?**_

_**Naruto- (toujours avec le sourire) oui et je suis heureux de te voir oji-san tu parais plus vieux qu'avant.**_

_**Hokage-(toujours aussi blagueur a ce que je vois pensa-t-il) bon naruto j'ai besoin de parler avec jiraya je veux que tu sois a l'académie demain a 9 heure pour savoir dans quelle équipe tu seras.**_

_**Naruto- ok a plus oji-san a tout a l'heure ero-sennins**_.

Puis il quitta la pièce sans laisser le temps a jiraya de riposter pour son surnom.

_**Hokage-(sourire au lèvre en voyant la réaction de son ancien élève) alors jiraya comment s'est passer la formation de naruto et comment va le renard a neuf queue en lui ?**_

_**Jiraya- pour tout vous dire, il n'y a plus rien a craindre du renard a neuf queue car naruto le maitrise parfaitement et sa nature joviale et son caractère a même réussi a le changer en renard divin, et pour son niveau il est plus puissant que tsunade et moi réuni.**_

_**Hokage-(les yeux grand ouvert en tombant de son fauteuil) quoiii? il est plus fort que vous tu plaisante là .**_

_**Jiraya- non sensei, mais ne vous inquiété pas il a promis d'être au niveau d'un genin.**_

Pendant ce temps naruto marchait dans la rue en pensant a une belle brune aux yeux de perle lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un en danger, il alla a une vitesse inimaginable vers le lieu du combat et regarda la scène depuis un arbre.

_**Iruka- mizuki arrête ça ramène le rouleau des techniques interdit la ou tu l'a prise et je te promet que tu n'aura aucun problème avec hokage-sama. Il était blessé par des kunais de Mizuki qui l'avait attaquer par derrière quelque minute auparavant.**_

_**Mizuki- t'es toujours le même, t'a pas grandi du tout depuis l'académie, toujours le même discours tu crois vraiment que je suis ton ami, toi un être aussi faible, Ah! Ah! Ah! tu me fait bien rire. Maintenant tu vas mourir et je vais enfin devenir puissant en apprenant tout les techniques du rouleau.**_

A ce moment mizuki lança des kunais et shuriken a iruka qui ne pouvait pas esquiver car il perdait trop de sang a cause de la blessure qu'a fait mizuki. Juste avant que les kunais le touche naruto intervint stoppa toute les kunais et shurikens avec facilité.

Naruto- (avec un regard déterminé) je vous ne laissera pas le tuer devant moi,rendez vous sinon vous aller le regretter.

**Mizuki- Laisse-moi rire tu crois que tu peux me battre gamin j'aimerais bien voir ça.**

_**Naruto- vous l'aurez voulu NIMPÔ : MULTICLONAGE SUPRA ! **_

_**1000 clones de naruto apparaissaient autour de mizuki.**_

_**Mizuki-C'est quoi tous ces clones ? Et qui est tu ?**_

Mizuki paniqua et son visage devint livide en s'apercevant de l'armée de Naruto qui l'entourait.

_**Naruto- je suis naruto, UZUMAKI NARUTO.**_

C'est alors que tous les clones se jetèrent sur Mizuki avec l'intention de lui faire vraiment très mal sans le tuer certes. Après avoir neutraliser mizuki et avertit l'hokage grâce a un clone il soigna iruka puis il partit avant même que iruka le remarque grâce a la technique de téléportation de son père **Hiraishin**__**no Jutsu**pour réapparaitre dans sa chambre **d'hôtel.**

Il s'endormit rapidement pour être en forme le lendemain.


	3. Chapter 2

**Le lendemain matin naruto se leva 6 heure, et remarqua que jiraya dormait toujours.**

**toujours fidèle a lui même après s'être souler il est raide comme mort. Bon je vais faire un tour dans le village en attendant l'heure pensa t-il.**

**Naruto pris une douche rapide et s'habilla d'un tee shirt noir a rayure avec toujours le tourbillon rouge dans le dos, un pantalon mauve et une veste jaune portant le tourbillon rouge dans le dos.**

**30 minute plus tard, il déambulait dans la rue.**

**Bon comme il me reste du temps, je vais trouver un endroits où manger pensa t-il.**

**Après avoir marché pendant 1 heure, il trouva une petite échoppe bien accueillante qui se nommait **

**Ichiraku Ramen.**

**-bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda Naruto en entrant.**

**-ah bonjour, je suis Teuchi le propriétaire et le chef,et désignant sa fille qui sortait, voici ma fille Ayame**

**-bonjour affirma t-elle en baillant**

**- moi c'est Uzumaki Naruto, et je vais devenir genin de Konoha. Bon chef je voudrais un ramen maxi-portion répondit Naruto.**

**-ok **

**-il me plait bien ce gamin, il ressemble au quatrième pensa t-il**

**Naruto mangea et discuta en même temps avec teuchi et sa fille.**

**Pendant ce temps dans le grand manoir du respecter clan Hyuga une jeune et joli fille venait de se réveiller. Elle s'était évanoui lorsque sa famille lui appris une nouvelle.**

**Flash back **

**Quelques heures plus tôt.**

**Elle venait de se réveiller et décida d'aller s'entraîner car elle lui restait 3h 30 avant le rendez-vous à l'académie.**

**-Bon je m'entraine sur mes poing souples puis je vais manger.**

**Elle passa plus d'une heure a travailler sur son Taijutsu avant d'être satisfait. Elle décida ensuite de prendre une douche et d'aller rejoindre son père, sa mère et sa jeune sœur Hanabi dans le salle a manger.**

**-Bonjour, oto-san, oka-san, salut hanabi le timidement mais respectueusement.**

**-bonjour ma fille dit Hiashi.**

**-bonjour Hinata, bien dormi ? Demanda sa mère.**

**-salut neechan. Tu connais la nouvelle demanda t-elle avec amusement.**

**-Quelle nouvelle ? demanda timidement hinata**

**-Oto-san vient de dire que Mizuki-sensei a été arrêté hier soir pour avoir voler le parchemin interdit et blesser Iruka dit elle calmement.**

**-Comment va Iruka-sensei **

**-Il va bien il a été sauvé par un jeune homme qui est arriver hier soir répondit son père.**

**-Qui ?**

**-naruto-oni-chan répondit sa sœur avec un sourire.**

**En entendant ce nom hinata devient rouge comme une tomate et s'évanouit, et ça causa l'hilarité de sa sœur et un sourire sur les visages de ces parents.**

**Fin flash-back.**

**Elle regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'elle lui restait 30 minute pour aller l'académie.**

**Elle s'habilla rapidement avec ces habituels vêtements trop grande pour elle. Elle sortit du manoir.**

**Arrivé a la porte son père l'interpella.**

**-Hinata, lorsque tu verras naruto invite lui a mangé a la maison.**

**-haï oto-san.**

**Elle s'en alla la tête rouge comme une tomate vers l'académie. Pendant ce temps Naruto était sur le chemin de l'hôtel, après avoir marché pendant 1 heure sous le regard médusé des villageois, surtout des jeunes demoiselles, elles le trouvaient bien a leur goût.**

**Mais naruto n'y prêtait guère et continua tranquillement sa route. Arrivé a l'hôtel il réveilla Jiraya qui était encore ans les vapes puis prit tout ce affaire de ninja etc se dirigea vers l'académie.**

**-Merde je suis en retard pensa t-il en remarquant qu'il était déjà 8H55.**

**Il décida alors de sauter de toit en toit jusqu'à l'académie. Après quelque saut il arriva à l'académie.**

**Il frappa à la porte de la salle et entra.**

**-Bonjour et désolé pour le retard dit-il en voyant tout les regards se braquer sur lui.**

**-En voyant naruto, hinata vira brusquement au rouge, mais personne remarqua car ils étaient tous interloqué par l'arrivée et l'apparence de naruto**

**-ah c'est toi naruto-san, merci encore pour hier dit Iruka avec un sourire.**

**-c'est rien dit-il en rendant son sourire.**

**-Hokage-sama m'a demandé de te remettre ça dit-il en tendant le bandeau de konoha a naruto.**

**-merci.**

**-C'est qui ce gars dit un brun portant un petit chien sur la tête, assis un rang au dessus de celle d' hinata qui avait remarquer le comportement d'hinata a la vue de naruto.**

**-cette personne se nomme Uzumaki naruto et il va devenir genin de konoha comme vous tous ici.**

**-mais il n'a pas passé l'examen des genins et en plus je ne l'ai jamais vu a konoha dit kiba .**

**-Kiba ce jeune est plus que apte a devenir genin et c'est pas a toi décidé qui devient dit iruka d'une voix irité.**

**Kiba se calma directement.**

**-Bon naruto, tu peux aller t'asseoir je vais annoncé la disposition des équipes.**

**-haï**

**Naruto se dirigea vers une place de libre a droite d' hinata. Il remarqua sur son passage un élève qui dormait, un autre qui venait d'ouvrir son sixième paquet de chips, deux filles qui se disputait une avait les cheveux roses et l'autre blonds, elles semblaient se disputer a cause du ténébreux qui était assis a coté d'eux. Il avait un visage froid comme un glaçon et ne semblait pas intéresser par ce qui se passait dans la salle. Il continua sa route jusqu'à hinata.**

**-Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu dit-il avec un immense sourire sur le visage.**

**-naru...to...kun bégaya hinata rouge comme une tomate et jouant avec ces doigts.**

**-tu n'as pas changé du tout hinata-chan, a part que tu es plus belle qu'avant dit-il doucement a l'oreille d'hinata pour qu'elle soit le seule a l'entendre.**

**La réaction d' hinata ne se fit pas attendre, elle s'évanouit sous le regard amusé de naruto.**

**Elle se réveilla 5 minute plus tard toujours aussi rouge. Le fait que naruto et hinata s'entendaient très bien fit naître de la fureur et de la jalousie en Kiba.**

**-silence dans la salle cria iruka, je vais annoncé les équipes.**

**Tout le monde se turent et écouta attentivement iruka. Puis arriva l'équipe 7**

**-équipe 7, sasuke uchiwa, sakura haruno...**

**-Youpi! cria sakura causant la déception de la blonde. **

**-et naruto uzumaki termina iruka sans faire attention a sakura.**

**Naruto et hinata était déçu de ne pas être dans la même équipe mais kiba fit un sourire.**

**-équipe 8 hinata hyuga, kiba inuzuka et shino aburame.**

**En entendant cela kiba ne s'empêcher d'esquisser un grand sourire.**

**-et équipe 10 ino yamanaka, shikamaru nara et choji akimichi.**

**-galère répondit shikamaru qui venait de se réveiller.**

**-bon maintenant que vous savez dans quelle équipe vous êtes veuillez attendre vos sensei.**

**Après avoir dit cela iruka sortit de la salle.**

**Pendant ce temps la dans le bureau de l'hokage, Kakashi, Kurenaï , asuma furent convoqué.**

**-vous nous avez demandés hokage-sama dirent-ils en cœur.**

**-ah! Enfin vous en avez mis du temps ça fait une heure que je vous attends.**

**-désolé hokage mais on a été obligés de cherché ce paresseux dans toute la ville dit kurenai **

**-je ne suis paresseux se défendit kakashi**

**-je vous est réunis ici pour parler de vos équipes.**

**Écouter attentivement.**

**-hai hokage-sama.**

**-ben voila équipe 7 Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno et Uzumaki Naruto**

**Kakashi c'est toi leur sensei.**

**-hokage-sama, pourquoi je reçois un gamin que je ne connais même pas et d'après ce que j'ai entendu ce n'est qu'un gamin qui a une grosse gueule.**

**-Kakashi sous estime Naruto et tu mourras avant même que tu le sache et je ne changerait pas les équipes.**

**Bon ensuite équipe 8 H****inata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka et Shino Aburame** **.**

**Kurenai c'est toi leur sensei.**

**-Ça me va répondit Kurenai**

**-Et équipe 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara et Choji Akimichi.**

**C'est toi Asuma leur sensei**

**-le nouveau trio ino-shika-sho, ça me va répondit Asuma.**

**-maintenant vous pouvez partir dit l'hokage **

**-hai répondit-ils et shunshin loin laissant le hokage seul en repensant à sa discussion d'hier soir. **

**Flash-back**

**-Tu ne devrais pas les séparer dit jiraya d'une voix amère. Ça ne causera que des problème.**

**-quelle problème ?**

**le risque est que le travail d'équipe sera quasiment inexistant.**

**Sasuke n'est une personne froid arrogant qui ne pense qu'a une chose **

**le pouvoir et la vengeance, j'ai le pressentiment qu'il risque de devenir un traitre comme Orochimaru et Sakura n'est qu'une fan girl superficiel qui risque de se faire tuer à la première mission a risque.**

**-Je pense que tu as tort, d'après Kakashi Sasuke a un potentiel pour devenir un grand shinobi. Mais si tu as raison je modifierais la composition des équipes.**

**-si leurs coéquipiers n'arrêtent de leur exaspérer ou de les traiter comme de la merde et ben ils ne survivront pas longtemps de même pour leurs senseis**

**Bon sensei je vous laisse je dois aller faire mes recherche**

**-bon a plus tard Jiraya **

**Fin flash back**

**-Ah je suis trop vieux pour ça, je déteste vraiment ce boulot pensa le hokage.**

**-bon vous allez faire ce que je vous dis, et je ne veux aucune objection.**

**-hai hokage-sama. **

**-bon maintenant, allé rejoindre vos élèves, ils vous attendent.**

**Après avoir quitter le Hokage Kakashi, Kurenai et Asuma font leur chemin vers l'académie ninja. 30 minute plus tard ils se trouvèrent devant la porte de la salle. Ils entrèrent et remarquaient qu'il restait dans la salle que leurs équipes.**

**-vous êtes en retard cria sakura toujours assis a coté de sasuke.**

**-C'est parce que nous avons été convoqué par l'hokage pour discuter des équipes dit kurenai.**

**-équipe 7 venez me trouvé sur le toit dans 5 min dit Kakashi toujours en lisant son livre et disparaissant dans un tourbillon de feuille.**

**-équipe 8 suivez moi dit Kurenai.**

**-équipe 10 venez avec moi dit asuma**

**Sasuke et Sakura commença a prendre le chemin vers le toit et Shino, Kiba et tout l'équipe 10 suivirent leur sensei. Laissant Naruto et Hinata seul dans la salle.**

**-Bon, il faudrait qu'on aille dit Naruto a contre cœur d'une voie calme.**

**-ouais dit Hinata d'une voie amère.**

**-ero-sennin m'a demandé de te donnez ceci dit-il en montrant un autre exemplaire du livre qu'il avait.**

**Hinata était en extase devant le livre.**

**-Remercie Jiraya pour moi.**

**-Ok**

**Ils se levèrent tous les deux et commença a sortir de la salle lorsque Hinata se rappela de quelque chose.**

**-Naruto-kun veut tu venir manger chez moi après la réunion des équipes.**

**-mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.**

**-non tu nous dérangera pas en plus oto-san est d'accord dit-elle.**

**-bon d'accord dit il avec le sourire.**

**Et il se quittèrent pour rejoindre leur équipe respectif.**


End file.
